1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an anaesthetic device, and more particularly, to a device having a safety connection to insure that the device is in proper working order.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In partial rebreathing anaesthetic systems various types of systems and devices have been disclosed. However, it has been discovered that such systems suffer from convenience of operation and simplicity when they are employed.
In particular, Bain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,051, discloses a system and a device which eliminates the use of a plurality of separate tubes for such circuit and provides means for supplying an anaesthetic gas closely to the nasal and oral passages of a patient. It also produces a simpler more convenient means of directing anaesthetic gas to a patient.
In this system a first flexible corrugated thin walled tubular member is employed for exhalation from the patient. Located inside of the first tubular member is a second flexible tubular member of considerably smaller diameter. The second tubular member is designed to carry the anaesthetic gas. One end of each of the tubes terminate at the locale of the patient. The other ends terminate in a tubular rigid connector. The first flexible tubular member terminates externally of one end of said tubular connector. The rigid tubular connector has a tubular elbow which extends through a wall of the rigid tubular connector. The elbow is adapted and constructed to accept the end of the second tubular member internally of said rigid tubular connector.
This connection has proved to be a considerable problem. The device disclosed in the aforementioned patent is designed to be disposable. However, it has been found that the device is in fact employed on repeated occasions. Unfortunately, with a number of uses, including autoclaving, the second flexible tube connected to the elbow has on occasion become disengaged whereby the anaesthetic gas spills into the confines of the first flexible tubular member to the detriment of the patient. Due to the fact that the connection to the elbow with the second flexible tubular member is internally with respect to the rigid tubular connector, one cannot visually inspect the device to determine whether the aforementioned internal connection is still in engagement.
A solution to the above-described problem is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 925,393, filed on July 17, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,769. Specifically, the end of the flexible tubular member passes through an external stub on the connector where it is exposed to visual inspection. The flexible tubing is held in place by a nipple which is used in joining the flexible tubing to another flexible tube.
The present invention exposes the end of the flexible tubing as discussed above, by improving the connector by utilizing an internal stud disposed in the tubular connector itself to better protect the connection. In addition, the present invention has an externally mounted elbow locking piece to secure the tubing in place.